


A Few Quick Questions

by Lawbreaker13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2020, AU, Adrinette, But it only works it only works as Adrinette, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Office AU, Playful teasing, Therefore, This is essentially a Marichat dynamic, Whoops I drabbled, adrienette - Freeform, aged-up, first encounter, oh boy, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawbreaker13/pseuds/Lawbreaker13
Summary: Marinette is a klutz, but we already knew that. Sometimes it has its benefits though. Aged-up AU; drabble.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	A Few Quick Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some drabble that came to me in the middle of the night back in April. It was honestly in a completely different context and had nothing to do with Miraculous initially and then I was scrolling through the notes on my phone and realized all I had to do was change the names and it was perfect. And thus, an AU was born.  
> Do I know the context of this AU? Yeah, the recesses of my brain. They're like 25ish years old. They probably work together or something. I have no clue, don't bite the hand that feeds you I guess (or the author that writes for you? Does that work if I'm talking about myself? Whatever).  
> All that said and ramble aside, please enjoy!

A girl walks into a wall. “Crap!”

She places her hand over her forehead and eyes, where the wall hit her. A guy comes over. He accidentally snickers.

“You ok?”

She moves her hand partially out from in front of her eyes and looks at him.

“Heh, yeah, forgot I don’t phase through solid objects anymore,” she teases.

“Anymore?” He echoes with a laugh. She puts a finger from her free hand over her lips and shushes him playfully. As she removes both her hands from her face, she checks the right one for blood. There is none.

“Well we should probably make sure you don’t have a concussion. Can I ask you a few questions?” The guy asks, a slight quip in his voice. She hums in the same tone.

“Mm, of course.”

“Great. So, what’s your name?”

“Marinette.”

“Ooh, beautiful name, I hope it’s right.” The girl giggles. He continues. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a designer,” Marinette responds. The guy looks impressed. Exaggeratedly so, but impressed.

“Well, if nothing else, you’re quite the interesting amnesiac.” He smiles. “Next question. What’s my name?”

“Why don’t you tell me yourself?” Marinette smiles back, narrowing her eyes.

“Adrien,” Adrien replies, smirking. “But don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing. There’s no deceiving me, I took a health class in 7th grade, I think I know how to check for a concussion.”

“My apologies, doctor Adrien.”

“That’s better.”

They stare at each other for a moment, teasingly. Adrien's smile warms up a bit and he takes a small step closer.

“Last question and then I think we can discharge you.”

“Sounds good.”

“What’s your phone number?”

Marinette begins laughing. She waves her finger toward Adrien. “That. That was smooth.” Adrien shrugs.

“I do my best,” he says. “So are you gonna give me that number or am I gonna have to take you in for further examination?”

“Haha, I think the number will do for now,” Marinette says. “Here, hand me your phone.” Adrien gives his phone to her and Marinette puts her number in. He assures he’ll text her for a “follow-up” on her “condition.”

Marinette walks away with a smile. If she’d known all it was going to take to talk to him was headbutting the wall, she would’ve stopped looking where she was going years ago.

Sometimes, being a klutz worked to her advantage.


End file.
